Released State Sabishii Kon
by hobbo2909
Summary: Read and find out. This is my first bleach fan-fiction.


_I do not own or have created the charatcers in this story appart from Kuro and his zanpaqtou. The soul society is a place created in the brilliant mind of Tite Kubo._

* * *

Released State Sabishii Kon

This story starts on the fateful night of Kuro's mother's death. For as long as he could remember Kuro, now 17, with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, could see souls of the dearly departed. That night a large entity approached Kuro's home. He could see this monster but none other of his family could. As he walked into his mother's darkened room, a large hand suddenly smashed through the iron-like walls, grasping Kuro's mother, clenching and breaking her fragile and old body in his huge paw like hands. A piercing screech filled the air. Suddenly it stopped, Kuro's mother dropped to the floor like a rag doll. Trails of crimson liquid oozed from her body. She was dead.

"I'm here kid, use me, strike down your foes and avenge those you love, never become lonely, never become a lonely soul."

An aluminous orb surrounded Kuro as he ran towards the ghoul.

"I'll strike you down!" he screamed, waving his arm through the air. Ruby fluid flung from the giant arm of the ghoul and then a large black blade appeared after the swing. The hilt looked like a dragon's tail, sharp and pointed. The blade itself was jagged like dragon teeth. He took another swing at the creature this time slashing its mask like face. It disintegrated.

" Captain its gone, all that's left is this rubble." A tall woman, with long ginger hair and dark green eyes, approached Kuro.

"Look how scared this human is sir. Wait, is that a zanpaqtou? What are you?" She pointed at Kuro.

"It's rude to point, but guessing by your robe, you're what souls call soul reapers and you called this sword a zanpaqtou? What is that anyway? It's only a sword right?"

"Captain, he's yours"

A small kid walked though the door. His hair was white and spiked up. He had blue eyes and was wearing a white robe, different from his subordinate whose robe was black. He stood over Kuro.

"What's your name kid?"

"Kuro, who's asking?"

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th squad of the 13 court guard protection squads from the soul society, this is Rangiku Matsumoto 1st seat same squad."

"Wow, that's a mouthful for a kid. Now, is she the real captain? Or is someone else watching from afar?"

"How dare you insult our captain? I should have your head for that kind of Disrespect"

Again Rangiku spoke to Kuro, holding her blade to his throat.

"Calm down, let this kid talk because the only official soul reapers I see here are me and you so we could kill him on the spot"

Kuro stood up, paced along to the other side of his mother's room, clutching his mother pulled her close. His grip tightened as a tear streamed down his cold and rough face.

"His relation?" Rangiku sheaved her blade. Toshiro walked over to Kuro holding his hand on Kuro's rounded shoulder.

"I'm…" Kuro interrupted.

"Forget it, it was my fault. I wasn't quick enough." Kuro walked away from Toshiro clutching his blade.

"This blade spoke to me, right after she died, what does it mean? Captain?"

"That's for you to find out, Kuro. Learn the name of your blade oh and return to human form if you can, otherwise there could be a big scare in your world. We don't want that. I'm sorry that there's nothing we can do here, but we must find your mother's soul before another hollow does, goodbye Kuro."

Before Kuro had chance to reply, the reapers were gone and once again, Kuro was left alone.

Four years had past. Kuro, now aged 21, had a full understanding of how the soul society, works. He was really impressed how they took down the large shadow like 'Hollow' as Toshiro named them. They had formed a team of three soul reapers to one hollow so that it couldn't escape, and took it down with one blow from they're blade. Toshiro approached the new soul reapers and pointed at Kuro.

"I choose this new reaper as my 2nd seat; he is now a member of the 10th protection squad."

"Thank you Captain Toshiro." Kuro walked back to the 10th squad barracks. Matsumoto ran after him.

"Aren't you Kuro, the kid from the house attack that night, from the hollow?" Matsumoto smiled at Kuro, as he smiled back. Toshiro caught up with them.

"I hope you're not picking on the new kid, Matsumoto, and welcome um… Kuro right?"

Kuro stood still with a straight face, folded his arms in a bow, and began to smile at Toshiro.

"Got it the first time around, Captain Toshiro." Toshiro looked at Kuro with a weird look on his face, one eyebrow raised as he spoke.

"You know, you can just call me Toshiro, even though I'm about 300 years older than yourself. I would like to think we're the same age group. On our next mission, we are going to the human world to investigate the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki."


End file.
